deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pukwudgie/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Neanderthal (by KevlarNinja) Neanderthal: 12345 Pukwudgie: 12345 In the forests in what will be Massachusetts, five Neanderthal hunters are wondering though the woods, looking for deer. Suddenly, they hear something cackle. Then, there leader points ahead, to a group of Pukwudgie, One of them stares at a Neanderthal, who bursts into flame. Neanderthal: 1234 A second Neanderthal throws his torch at the Pukwudgie, lighting HIM on fire. Pukwudgie: 1234 As the cavemen and demons charge toward each other, one Neanderthal picks up a rock and throws it at a Pukwudgie, brakeing his skull. Pukwudgie: 123 A Pukwudgie with a Bow and Arrow and one with darts, use there range weapons, the Bow and Arrow Pukwudgie kills the rock-thrower and the dart Pukwudgie kills the torch thrower. Neanderthal: 12 A fourth Neanderthal stabs the dart Pukwudgie with his spear like a mushroom on a stick. Pukwudgie: 12 Then the gutsy caveman pulls out his hand axe and wacks the bow and arrow Pukwudgie on the head. He keeps stabing and ripping, until he's done. He thoughs the Pukwudgie at a tree trunk, which now looks like a piece of meat. Pukwudgie: 1 Then the Pukwudgie leader jumps up in the air and wacks the caveman on temple with his club. Neanderthal: 1 The Neanderthal leader comes over, but the leader lights him on fire. Neanderthal: As the Pukwudgie leader steals the cavemen weapons, he cackles in victory. Winner: Pukwudgie '' Expert's Opinion The Pukwudgie's weaponry was more deadly than the Neanderthal's and required less effort to kill with and this helped to compensate for their smaller stature. To see the original battles, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jacobites (by KevlarNinja) Pukwudgie: 12345 Highlander: 12345 A group of Highlanders were going to attck a english camp, only to find it already ransacked and smoldering. There leader, in a Adams tartar, hears cakleing. Suddenly, a highlander is hit in the neck with a tiny arrow! Highlander: 1234 They turn and see a group of Pukwudgie. One Highlander throws a Ball and Chain, which smashes a Pukwudgie. Pukwudgie: 1234 The two groups charge at each other. A Highlander cuts off a Pukwudgie's head with his Claymore. Pukwudgie: 123 A Pukwudgie throws a poison dart at the claymore Highlander. Highlander: 123 The dart Pukwudgie lights another Highlander on fire. Highlander: 12 One Highlander pulls out a War Hammer and smashes the Pukwudgie on the head. Pukwudgie: 12 The Highlander crushes a Pukwudgie with his Targe. He brings the Targe up to see a bloodly mess on the Targe's spike. Pukwudgie: 1 The Pukwudgie leader jumps on the Highlanders back and smashes his skull with his club. Highlander: 1 The Pukwudgie leader tries to do the same to the Highlander leader, but the Highlander picks him up by the neck so he cna't move. The angry rebel says "No one; English or demon; crosses me and lives." and impales the Pukwudgie on his Dirk. Pukwudgie: The Leader pulls out his Dirk and yells in victory, holding up the bloodly dagger. ''Winner: Highlander Expert's Opinion The Pukwudgie were too small and their weapons didn't have the killing potential that the weapons of the Highlanders did. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage